


Point Proven

by frogslay



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogslay/pseuds/frogslay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rufus Shinra was not a patient man, and he had not been laid in months.  That had to change"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point Proven

There never would be a red quite as vibrant as his damnable hair. Of course if it had been any other color the universe wouldn't have made any sense. Reno was the beating pulse in any relationship and it just made sense for life to be covered in a vibrant cherry red. 

In the time since the towers fall Tseng had been his primary care taker. The man was just the exact amount of responsible and ruthless to be perfection as a nurse, but he had a habit of making Rufus feel as if he were still a complete invalid. Those times when no one but the Wutaian would do for a mission his foxy Turk had taken up the task, and he was grateful for the change of pace.

Life and vitality seemed to flow out of Reno and into everything around him on those days. His red head bouncing around the room performing all the same tasks, but somehow they felt warmer. The president wasn't about to turn into some giggling girl, but he had to admit his progress reports felt more profound when rolling from those openly smiling lips. 

There were other, more carnal reasons Rufus preferred the redhead to Tseng. The way black clad hips wiggled suggestively as he retrieved fresh bandages, or how red tattooed cheeks lifted coyly when he bent over far more than required for a specific task. More than a few times the blonde had purposely dropped something for just that reason.

Reno made him feel alive again like nothing else, and he had deemed that today would be the day he had him again. Tseng had been treating him like a child from the moment the president’s nearly lifeless body had been unearthed. Yes, the blonde had been pronounced dead to the public, but his recovery had been proclaimed miraculous by those responsible. Though the care had been appreciated at first, the incessant coddling had finally made him snap.

Rufus Shinra was not a patient man, and he had not been laid in months. That had to change and Tseng continued to act as though a stiff breeze would magically make his spine snap. His blonde head would be in the stocks when his “nurse” returned, but it was well worth it.

A red head popped through the door jamb grinning knowingly. There were suspicions in his eyes, but he never voiced them. 

“Hey bossman, looks like I’ll be playing babysitter.” Maintaining his usual grin, Reno strode across the room, lidded eyes never leaving his charge. Placing a leg on the arm of Rufus’ chair he leaned within a hairs breadth of the president. “Any ideas what we could do today?”

Nipping at the lips laid before him Rufus’ piercing gaze roved his Turk’s body. “I have an idea.” Lifting Reno’s already bedraggled shirt, pristine fingers ghosted across a toned stomach resting on his chest. While the blond was occupied Reno had popped the arms from the wheelchair situating himself in the presidents lap. 

He knew the redhead was itching for something rough, primal, and he would be rewarded with that… eventually. For now his little Turk would have to abide by Rufus’ pace. Caresses slowly exploring lightly scarred skin, slow sensual kissing only hinting at the fire pooling within, and fingers carding through silken crimson loosed light gasps from them both. 

Having been deprived, Rufus was determined to exploit their encounter for as long as sanity would permit. 

Reno’s already hooded gaze shone with his pleas for more. By this point the Turk knew better than to assert anything resembling a demand on his lover, but his fingers still flew to the clasps on a pair of white trousers. Obviously having hoped the blonde wouldn’t notice amid an especially lengthy kiss, his hopes were dashed when he felt the smile against his lips.

Rufus stopped the hand desperately toying with his zipper guiding it over his shoulder. “Not yet.” Reno pouted endearingly, but complied.

Placing feather light kisses along a lightly tan jaw he unbuttoned the Turk’s rumpled white shirt. Snowy hands moved like silk over toned arms as jacket and shirt fell gracelessly to the ground. With lips grazing the shell of Reno’s ear Rufus let his desire bleed into his voice. “I have waited for this for much too long. I intend to milk every ounce of pleasure from you I can.”

Reno moaned long and low. The Turk’s fingers clutched at layers of white fabric, frustration evident in his taught arms. 

Mouths devouring each other in a hungry kiss, Rufus set Reno’s hands to baring his chest. Calloused fingers made quick work of the many layers, running fingers over gruesome scars marring skin that had been pristine not long ago. 

Emitting a groan as his lover pulled away, icy eyes took in the gentle expression on the red heads face. “What’s wrong fox?”

Hand splayed over a particularly grisly mark Reno continued to stare. “Are you sure you’re up to this bossman? I mean, I want this but if you’re not ready we can wait.”

Growling, Rufus grabbed his Turk’s hair pulling his face within inches. “Listen well Fox, I am not made of glass. If no one will believe it then I will have to prove it.”

Finally giving in to Reno’s desire for something raw, pale fingers tightened in tresses tilting the others head to better access his throat. Running lips and tongue over salty skin the blond left a trail of bruising kisses. One hand freeing red silk from it’s confines he loosed Reno’s length with the other.

Feeling rough hands wiggle their way between bunched clothing and his back Rufus matched pace with the Turks thrusting hips. The blonde kissed his way back to swollen lips, claiming them with a possessive fervor. Red hair slipped through fingers his now free hand traveling to work into the back of loose pants. The president groped a rounded cheek, murmuring. “Front right jacket pocket.”

Reno ground harder into the hand at his dick, producing the lube and condom with suspicious speed. Rufus took them, releasing the cock, and chuckled at the moan of frustration he received. 

“Patience.”

Palming him through his pants Reno wasted no time liberating his boss’ cock after receiving the man’s nod of consent. Taking a moment to enjoy the attentions being paid to his neglected sex Rufus sat the lube and condom on a nearby table. 

Rufus gave his lover a light kiss. “I think I‘d like you to give me a little show fox.”

The Turk released his member to slip his arms around the president’s neck. A mischievous grin played on his lips, completely in place. ”What did you have in mind?”

“I think we’re wearing entirely too much.”

“On it.” Reno mock saluted as he stood, stretching. 

Rufus stared at the woefully clothed ass presented to him as the Turk took his sweet time removing his shoes. Taking the hint from the presidents stifled cough the redhead slid his pants and boxers off slowly, testing his boss’ patience. Apparently through with his teasing, Reno kneeled to place a kiss on his employers exposed cock. Rough hands worked on freeing the blonde from his pants, pulling them off when Rufus raised his hips.

Retrieving the near table’s contents, he handed the condom to Reno. He emptied the packet spreading the lube on his fingers, gasping at the feel of fingers on him as the condom was applied. A devilish grin greeted him as he looked down at his lover. 

Rufus allowed himself a light chuckle at the sight. “Come.” 

Still maintaining his own brand of sensual grace Reno straddled Rufus. “Oh, I plan on it.“ 

The president wasted no time wrapping slick fingers around the fox’s dick stroking one lubed finger across the Turk’s entrance. Whimpering Reno gripped the chair growing louder in his ardor as each finger worked him in tandem with those at his cock.

When the redhead began impaling himself on the slick digits Rufus decided it was time. Removing his fingers to a growl of frustration he urged Reno briefly from his lap. Ass nearly falling out of the chair and neck resting uncomfortable against the back, he couldn’t seem to bring himself to care about his own discomfort. 

Stretched taught as a bow string Reno lowered himself onto his boss’ cock, both men relishing the feel of it. Rufus’ hips bucked fully sheathing himself. Grabbing the ass applying such delightful pressure to his dick he let loose a guttural sound.

“Ride me.”

When Reno had gained his sense back was a mystery, but the Turk was obviously holding back. By far it was not their first dalliance and Reno was the kind of lover that was all consuming in his passion. If a few minor injuries weren’t involved in the process then it hadn’t been good enough. This gentleness wasn’t his fox and it was going to be fixed immediately.

Gripping crimson hair at the nape, Rufus pulled Reno’s face in close, contorting him in an awkward angle.

“I didn’t tell you to make love to me like I’m some silly woman. I told you to ride me, so fuck yourself with my cock.” 

“But Boss, what about…

Rufus cut him off by bucking his hips. “Need I remind you I am not made of glass? Do this right or leave.”

Reno nodded rolling his hips in enticing acknowledgement. Assured that his point had been made Rufus released his hold with barely enough time to grip the seat of his chair as the Turk set his own pace. Loud moans filled the room as the president was reminded of just what he had been missing. The coy lust filled look in pools of cerulean, light gasps followed by deep feral groans as ass slapped against pelvis combined with the amazing feeling surrounding his cock was driving him to an end far more quickly than he had hoped. Even realizing this he couldn’t seem to bring himself to care. Reno was an artist in this particular field and it was best to take in the full beauty of an artist at work. 

His lover’s tells were beginning to surface. Reno’s eyes were no longer able to stay open in his ecstasy and thighs began trembling with the effort to continue riding. They were both so close, it was time to show his Turk what he could do. Taking the redhead’s cock into one hand he used the other to grasp a hip as he thrust. 

Thanking Gaia they were so close to that precipice Rufus continued the bruising pace Reno had set for them, finally allowing himself to cum when he felt the dick in his hand give those familiar twitches. 

 

Reno immediately fell boneless on top of him, putting pressure on all the wrong places. There was still a feeling of afterglow but the crick in his back and neck were demanding he take action.

“Fox, I understand your need for post-coital affection, but you need to get up now.”

Reno stood grinning and chuckling. “Did I wear you out bossman? If I remember right you were the one trying to prove a point.” 

Making his way to the cabinet in the corner he grabbed a hand towel and filled a small bowl in the nearby sink. By the time he returned Rufus was sitting upright again, rubbing the pain from his neck.

“I knew it was too soon. You hurt yourself didn’t you?” Reno straddled his lap concern marring his face.

Angered Rufus grabbed the towel throwing it across the room. “I am fine! Will I have to prove it to you again?” 

Moving to retrieve the towel Reno leaned over, winking suggestively. “As many times as you like boss.”


End file.
